The psychoactive agent in Cannabis plant material is tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). Since THC is known to elicit various physiological effects (e.g., as an anti-inflammatory agent or analgesic) other than psychoactivity, various derivatives of THC that retain a favorable biochemical or pharmacological activity of THC without any potential for abuse or psychoactivity are beneficial and have been synthesized as potential drugs.
One of the activities associated with THC and some of its derivatives is inhibition of cell proliferation. However, this activity, as with psychoactivity, is dependent on binding to the cannabinoid receptor CB1 (Galve-Roperh et al., Nat. Med. 6:313-319, 2000; De Petrocellis et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95:8375-8380, 1998; and Bisogno et al., Eur. J. Biochem. 254:634-642, 1998). Thus, non-psychoactive derivatives of THC, which do not bind to the CB1 receptor (Burstein, Pharmacol. Ther. 82:87-96, 1999), are not expected to inhibit cell proliferation.